Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to a communication system and method for nodes or devices associated with a vehicle. More particularly, the instant disclosure generally relates to a communication system and method for publishing and subscribing to services over an ad-hoc network interconnecting nodes or devices on vehicles and external to vehicles.
Background
Existing systems and methods for publishing and subscribing to services in a network allow connections between publisher nodes and subscriber nodes. Typically, such systems and methods may suffer performance degradation due to bottlenecks on constrained data bearer channels that interconnect publishers and subscribers, and due to the ad-hoc selection of publishers or subscribers that are hosted on overloaded computing platforms. Furthermore, various devices included on and being transported by vehicles may be connected to different networks and may not be able to provide and consume services amongst each other and with devices or nodes that are external to the vehicle.